


11 A.M Is a Terrible Hour, Unless Mimosas are Involved

by moodyme



Series: Hours [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Brunch, Pre-Canon, Two rich bitches gossiping, forced friendship because of the antics of younger siblings, several relationships are hinted at or presumed by these two dorks, siblings shipping their siblings and their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Champagne made Declan Lynch tolerable, and Helen assumed the feeling was mutual.





	11 A.M Is a Terrible Hour, Unless Mimosas are Involved

**Author's Note:**

> For the beautiful anon who gave me this prompt: How about 11am & Helen and Declan being the rich bitches they are and gossiping while doing brunch? :)  
> You have a beautiful mind, my friend!
> 
> Set just before the Raven Boys.

 It had started with a call from Dick, it usually did. He would say something that would strike her as suspicious, and it would almost keep her up at night. Not quite, sleep was important, but almost. Enough that she would send off a quick text message early the next morning to the number that was listed under 'That Hoe'. Once she was given a time and place, she made two quick phone calls. The first to have her Helicopter prepped for her. The second to have a ride ready for her disposal once she landed at the tiny patch of concrete that served as Henrietta's airfield. Not airport. There wasn't an airport in Henrietta, just a place to land. It had been partially constructed during the Second World War, and then abandoned. Dick had told her this, he seemed to know every little fact about this little patch of heaven he thought he had found. She didn't get it, but she didn't need to.

 It was only just past 11 a.m, when she was waltzed into the restaurant Declan had suggested they meet. She found him already seated, his back ram-rod straight, his suit impeccable, his hair neat. He stole a glance at his watch, Cartier,  _of course_ , as if he were gloating over the fact she was two minutes late. There was noting else he would be able to find fault with though, she had checked four times before striding in that her trousers, blouse, jewelry, shoes, hair and make-up had been perfect. Perfection was the only way to win.

 'I apologize for being late,' She found herself saying, not at all sorry.  'I brought the copter down and the people at the hanger were still preparing it when I arrived.'

 It was perfect, the subtle reminder that she had a helicopter, that she could pilot that helicopter. The reminder that Declan could not. She forced her grin to be pleasant and not gloating at the twitch in Declan Lynch's jaw.

 'I hardly noticed you're tardiness, so there's nothing to apologize for.' Declan said, plastering one of his many fake smiles on his face. 'I hope you don't mind if I already ordered.'

 'Not at all!' Helen cooed, teeth grinding, before continuing, all casually, 'I heard something interesting yesterday from dear Dicky.'

 'Oh?' Declan replied, not bothered to hide his curiosity. 

 'It seems he was traipsing about with that Parrish boy, said they had possibly discovered something.' Helen told him, hoping he noticed the way she had purposefully not mentioned Ronan.

 'That's hardly news,' Declan said. She willed him to catch on, for the gears turn in his head and click into place. 'What about Ronan?'

 Bingo.

 'I don't think he mentioned him,' She said, 'He was too busy talking about Adam.'

 Declan made a little thoughtful noise at that. He was opening his mouth to say something, when the waiter stopped by their table with a tray of mimosas and their brunch. They watched each other over the rims of their glasses, sizing each other up, as they sipped their drinks. Helen was mildly annoyed she wouldn't be able to drink too many if she didn't want to spend the afternoon sobering up by shopping in some backwater boutiques where the height of fashion was polka dots and chevron.

 'I think I saw Parrish having lunch with Ronan, two days ago... alone,' Declan said, swirling his drink like a cartoon villain. He only need the mustache to twirl to complete the aesthetic.

 Across the room, a waiter tripped and brought an empty tray of glassware down in a high-pitched thunder. Helen didn't flinch, didn't deign to look over. She was too busy trying to one-up this rich asshole she was having brunch with. She speared a piece of salmon with her fork, giving herself time to think while she chewed.

 'A lunch at school?' She scoffed, 'Dick told me he has taken to driving Adam to school most mornings.'

 'When I called Ronan last week, Adam answered the phone,' Declan challenged.

 'When he called, Dick said Adam was probably the most brilliant person he knew,' Helen sighed. 

 'I heard Ronan was hanging around where Adam works, that he stayed late,' Declan said, leaning forward ever so slightly.

 Helen narrowed her eyes at Declan, unsure if she should release the big guns. If she should let this little info she had out now, or wait until their next meeting. She made up her mind when she saw Declan begin leaning back in his chair, as though he felt sure in his victory. She was going to ruin him.

 'The last time I visited, I heard Dick call Adam Tiger, isn't that sweet?' Helen said around a smile. It was a benevolent smile, a smile that said 'I win and you lose, suck it!'.

 'How...' Declan looked to be struggling with the right word during his moment of defeat. 'How nice.' He eventually settled on.

 'Isn't it just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?' She asked, holding herself back from crowing about her victory.

 She took another sip of her mimosa that was delectably heavy on the champagne, not caring when Declan changed the subject to the horrible Ainsworth-Smyth wedding they had both been present for. Champagne made Declan Lynch tolerable, and Helen assumed the feeling was mutual. And there was always next month, when they would do this all again, that she could rub in his smug face the fact that Adam Parrish was possibly dating her brother and not Declan's.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this just turned into Helen and Declan gossiping about their brothers and shipping them with Adam... I don't know how or why this happened, but it did!
> 
> Other contenders for names Helen had Declan's number saved as:  
> Sad Boys Bro  
> Dapper Dan & Diamond Willy  
> Jared Kushner Wannabe  
> The Jerkoff  
> Bitch™  
> 🤦🏻♀️


End file.
